realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mhortae
They are there. They were not made by the Gods, and so they are not of Gods. What mad being would make them be so? What depravity gives light to that which even nightmares shall flee from? My master knew. His sacrifice to delay them will only be just such: a delay. They are still there. ~Takuta the Summoner What are the Mhortae? A just question, indeed. Eaters of demons and swallowers of souls, the Mhortae are horrendously dangerous. As they were forged from the unbreathing, they are considered undead things -- against which elements of faith-magic can temporarily repel. There is no record of known means to ''destroy ''the Mhortae or cull their vampiric lust for souls. Amongst necromancers, they are thought of as mythical figures -- a higher tier of undeath than the lich. Only the eldest of Gods and most ancient of angels know they ever existed. Description Mhortae control their appearances, but often have three primary forms they choose from. The first form is an animal form, which allows them to easily stalk and hunt mortals without gaining too much attention. In such a form, it's easier for them to hide their spirits. Their second form is usually something humanoid, which draws from features of their chosen animal form -- making them easy to mistake for animal spirits such as kitsunes. An example of this might be the appearance of a drow who possesses the ears and teeth of a jackal. Finally, all mhortae have a "nightmare" form. This is a thing born of horror and shaped to maximize effectiveness of their preferred skills. No matter how a Mhortae chooses to appear, there is always one aspect of their visage which remains consistent. Their eyes. A Mhortae's eyes always appear as abyssal-black except for a thin, glowing slit. Powers Aside from tremendous physical endurance and strength, Mhortae draw upon three different types of power to further enhance themselves. However, it's uncommon for a Mhortae to use all three -- often preferring one or two of them and focusing on those. Of the most obvious type, Mhortae utilize magical power. Sorcery is easily manipulated by their bodies, which have been attuned to the elements at the start of their creation -- controlled on a nearly instinctive level. As they do not suffer from age nor disease, there is more than enough time available to the Mhortae to fully master advanced spellcraft and rituals, or to amass libraries of arcane texts. Secondarily, Mhortae might utilize psychic power. Often, Mhortae will choose to solely focus on their psychic abilities and manipulate entire kingdoms for their sadistic pleasure. Some Mhortae become so proficient in hypnotic arts that they need only be ''seen ''by their prey in order to assume psychic control over them. Finally, all Mhortae possess a range of astral skills. They can make themselves immaterial and unseen, passing through walls or entering minds. This ability gives them the greatest chance to possess living bodies -- sometimes necessary in order for them to stay on the physical plane. This astral prowess allows them to evade true death. Lesser Mhortae Many Mhortae choose to amass armies of servants by forming a lich-like necromantic connection to their victims. This prevents their victim from dying or even falling unconscious unless the Mhortae who holds their soul is destroyed, immediately causing the death of those linked. Sometimes, a Mhortae will take advantage of this connection to reforge the body of their victim and create what is known as a "lesser mhortae." This requires them to inject a "pseudo-soul" into the body, a mass of a Mhortae's energy -- attuned to a specific element. As a result, the lesser mhortae is made; gaining a range of incredible enhanced abilities. Few Mhortae ever create Lessers, as a lesser mhortae is only useful if loyal to its maker. Affiliation Mhortae tend to be concerned with their own interests -- primarily the pursuit and consumption of souls, as well as all manner of schemes and plots focused on these desires. Any allegiances they forge are temporary at best. They are not trustworthy creatures, no matter how noble a facade they may wear. Known Mhortae As of yet, there are no "known" Mhortae. Category:Undead